


Mixed Emotions

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Victuuri Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris can be really scary when he smirks, Chris is Yuuri's coach, Chris teaches the art of seducing, Day One, M/M, Short Program by Evgenia Medvedeva, Surprises, Victuuri Week 2017, Vogue, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Victor never fails to surprise everyone. Ever since Yuuri’s loss at the Grand Prix Final, A certain skater will help him find the edge. (Victuuri Week Day: 1 Prompt: Surprise)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a fandom week challenge, also planning to make a return to fanfic writing. Not easy getting back after writing few snippets of fanfics. But real life stuff is being very mean to me. 
> 
> This will prompt Surprise: What would be like if Chris was his coach instead of Victor
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice. Enough said.

Title: Mixed Emotions

Summary: Victor never fails to surprise everyone. Ever since Yuuri’s loss at the Grand Prix Final, A certain skater will help him find the edge. (Victuuri Week Day: 1 Prompt: Surprise)

Rating: T

It was the end of the Grand Prix Final, Katsuki Yuuri was placed 6th place at the end. Celestino was really concerned when he was looking at the news. The pressure of the Grand Prix Final, the nervous caused him to binge eating, and his family dog died. He enters to the men’s room and hides in the stall, he contacts his mom and told her what was happening, the next thing he did was he cried and a teenager is waiting outside his stall. The teenager gave a stall a kick which made Yuuri startle and a man who walked passed by noticed the loud sound. He walks closer to the door until the hooded teenager walks away, the man gives him a smile but the teenager walks away.

The man enters the men’s room to notice a man with glasses. “What happened in here?” The man asks Yuuri to what happened.

Yuuri recognizes the man with blonder hair with undertones, olive green eyes, and the white and red sports jacket. “Chris? It’s nothing really...” He fixes the glasses on top of the bridge of his nose. The Swiss skater didn’t buy it.

Chris grabs Yuuri by his jacket and corner him to the wall. He flinches when he slams his hand to his side, “You know, I don’t take no for an answer, _Mon chéri_ ,” Chris seductively coos, he was unsure whether he was going to cry or get turned on. He let out a tired sigh. “Fine, you win,” He gives up and told Chris everything.

Yuuri explains everything while Chris simply nodded with a perplexed look on his face as if he was thinking about something. “I see…” He simply walks a bit in the bathroom. “What part of Japan you live in?”

“Umm, Hasetsu, Kyushu why?” He narrows his eyes at Chris. He had known Chris in competitions. Sometimes he can be really sneaky.

Chris walks towards to the door, “No reason,” He closes the door behind him. Leaving Yuuri confused alone to his thoughts. _‘That was weird,’_

_One year later…_

Yuuri returns to his hometown, six months after the Grand Prix Final. Minako-sensei picks him up from the train station, she is very supportive but she can really meddle around his life. But he knows that she is trying to cheer him up. He stays at his family hot spring to decide what he will do with his skating career.

Few days have passed, early in the morning he goes for a jog to straight to the Ice Castle Skate Rink. His maybe his safe haven next to his home. He enters the building only to find Yuko to grab his shoulders. “Yuuri! Why didn’t you tell me you knew him?!” Yuuko bellowed shaking him to the point that he was about to point of getting dizzy. She realizes that she went too far, she immediately lets go of Yuuri, “Sorry,”

After he recovers from the intense head shaking, “Knew who?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself,” She drags him to the skate rink to find a man skating He did a Quadruple Lutz followed by a Triple Axel. Yuuri realizes something as he dashes to the rink.

“Chris?!” Yuuri’s voice made the skater stopped on his tract.

“Hi Yuuri,” Chris waves at him as he skates towards him.

“Why are you here? I thought you were here for the World Championships?”

“I did, But I decided on my next goal,” Chris reaches for the blade guard and puts it on his skates.

“What goal?”

“I saw the video of you doing Victor’s Free Skate,” Chris said straight forwardly which made Yuuri froze. He forgot about the video of him copying Victor’s Free Program. He knew the Nishigori Triplets were responsible. “Seeing you skate at the rink with that expression,” He puts both hands on his sides, “Your video has surprised the world. You have knack for surprising other people. Starting today I will be your coach,” Chris’ declaration made Yuuri’s jaw drop to the ground. Christophe Giacometti will be his coach. How can the most sexual skater help him surprise people?

Yuuri snaps back to reality and closed his jaw, “You’re not kidding aren’t you,”

“Nope,” Chris leans closer as he raised his chin with his finger, “I help you find another side that you never know you have. Your true self is waiting to break free.” Chris growls seductively, while Yuuri froze completely entice by Chris’ words.

_Six Months Later…_

Yuuri never thought having Chris as a coach can be physically and mentally challenging. He stayed at Yuuri’s hot spring inn. Chris gotten to learn much about Yuuri’s life outside of his skating career. He learned about his favorite dish: Pork Cutlet Bowl; which he had to admit was quite tasty when Yuuri’s mom served him some. According to Minako, due to his unusually fast metabolism, he tends to grow weight faster that he was only allowed to eat when he won. Chris had a really scary evil smirk, he does that when he is planning something brutal. He can be a good friend outside the rink, but a real teacher inside the rink. His sexual appeal really caught a lot of attention to the ladies and some men. Especially Minako-sensei, who obviously has a big crush on him. Yuuri manage to get back in shape, thanks through all the jogging, ballet, skating practices, and unusually Pole Dancing to which he reminded him when they both did it at the banquet. Despite Yuuri’s question about why did he need it, he simply shrugs it off. When Yuuri is getting anxious, Chris can be really affectionate, which he is not used to. Also he notice when he looks at Yuuri’s room was filled with posters of Victor Nikiforov. He was a bit jealous and a bit impressed. Although that did give him an idea.

The Grand Prix had already began, he was assigned at NHK tournament in Sapporo in his home country. He face formidable skaters. There was the dark horse of the tournament: Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan who managed to nab the gold, While he manage to grasp the silver medal and the skater who hails from Italy: Michele Crispino who nabbed the bronze. His second event was at the cup of Russia. The last event that will decide who will go to the Grand Prix Final.

The skaters were him, Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetky, Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino and Jean Jacques Leroy. The more threat to the competition was Victor and Jean who had a higher base score. Chris decided to make his move after the Short Program.

 

“Now, the Japanese rising star, Katsuki Yuuri!”He goes in the rink, his entire body was covered with a black cloak. The audience was confused for a bit.

“The program will be ‘Vogue’ by Madonna, choreographed by Christophe Giacometti,”

The audience was completely captivated by Yuuri’s program. At first they were confused by the black cloak. Until he reveals himself and performs a step sequence. They’re three quads in his program. HE starts off by a Quadruple Lutz, he starts off with the step sequence. Every time there was the sound of a camera flashing he does seductive poses as if he was doing a photoshoot. The next one was a triple toe loop and triple salchow combination; The second half he followed by doing a quadruple salchow with one arm raised, earning him higher points for difficulty and a quadruple toe loop. Chris was impress with Yuuri’s performance, knowing Yuuri has the stamina to pull off two quads. He then poses as the sound of the camera lingers at the end. The audience claps for an amazing performance and received a standing novation. Victor was completely captivated by Yuuri’s performance, as if he was purposefully seducing him.

At the end of the short program. He was second place at the short program, his score was high but JJ had a higher score base and Victor managed to get third. Yuuri saw Victor who was doing an interview.

Yuuri can feel butterflies on his stomach, this will be his first time facing his idol since the last Grand Prix Final. Chris comes from behind massaging his shoulders. “Common, you can do it!” The Swiss coach motivating him. “Just like we practiced,” Yuuri huffed his breathe as he made his move.

“That’s it! Mon chéri!” He cheers him from behind while Yuuri goes to Victor.

The silver haired skater laughs as the interviewers moved away from him, “Victor,”

“Hmm,” The Russian skater turns around to him only to find being swept off his feet; both literally and figuratively, his actions are made everyone around him shocked. He starts to blush in deeper shade of red Yuuri supports Victor’s back while he caress Victor’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” The Japanese skater leans closer to Victor’s ear, “My Victor…” Victor was speechless to see Yuuri being seductive and for some reason. Yuuri does look hot when he surprises people.

Chris seemingly moves next to Victor, “You can thank me later,” The Swiss coach send Victor a flirtatious wink.

“Chris?!”

“I’ll see you at the hotel room!” Yuuri replied back by clicking his tongue and a sexy wink at him. Chris snivels at his student. Seeing how his student has grown. Leaving Yuuri and Victor in their moment while the newscasters swarmed the two men; barraging them with questions and blinding camera flashes.

Chris tugs his trench coat to his sides, “My work here is done,” He confidently says, putting on his glasses as if he had done his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a Tumblr Fanart: Made by mud-muffin. I kind of forgot who made it, but whoever did. I made this for you. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you and Have a nice day.
> 
> Also, comments and constructive criticism will be much appreciated.


End file.
